love_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinship
After entering the Lover Mode portion of the game, you will be able to make out with your girl during date and between daily activities. Initiation Skinship is initiated by the girl giving you a cue to touch her. At this point, a gaze gauge will show on the left screen indicating how much attention the people around have on you and your girl. There are 5 levels from 0 through 4 where 0 is denoted by a pair of completely shut eyes and 4 a pair of bulging eyes. Depending on the girls mood and intimacy level, the amount of staring she can tolerate varies. If your relationship is shaky, you would need to aim for 0, but normally a 2 and below would do. 4 is an automatic fail as far as I can tell. A fail would lower her feeling towards you. Once you cleared this initiation, you may progress to a regular skinship session, hand-holding, or directly to kissing. Hand Holding If skinship is initiated during walking, it is likely going into a hand holding instead of regular skinship session. Once initiated, the girl will ask you to hold her hands, and you get to kiss her (with 3 hearts) at the end of the walk. Skinship In this section, you are to touch your girl in specific locations. Each girl like different things (such as Rinko's ears), and certain sequences would result in special responses. A rule of thumb though, hair and forehead is usually safe if you're uncertain. You clear this mode and progress to the next after about 4 pink hearts. Pre-Kiss Skinship The objective in this part is to collect all 5 hearts. You get a heart each time you fill up the big heart-shaped container. You fill the container by stroking the girl at various areas. Again, each girl has her preference. When you stroke, a coloured trial shows. The colour tells you how much she likes it. The colours are as follows, from worst to best: Blue>Green>Pink>Red>Yellow. Blue is bad. If you dwell on a blue trail you will start losing hearts. Green is neutral, and it may improve as you stroke more. What you should be looking for are pink spots, which will hopefully turn into red and then yellow. There is also a heart that will appear on the top left corner of the right screen. Click on this whenever it shows up. It allows you to choose one of two sentences to sweet talk to the girl. Kissing Depending on the girl's head position and facial expression, you need to kiss her using different techniques: *Girl lowers her head with eyes closed: Forehead *Face to one side: On her cheek, the one closer to you. Inside the pink blush. *Girl's face forward with eyes closed: Lips, short (duration = 1~6 hearts) *Face forward, eyes open, brows straight, eyes twinkling: Lips, long (duration = 7~14 hearts) *Face forward, eyes open, brows straight: near the mouth *Face forward, eyes open, brows curled, eyes looking to a side: Lips, short (duration = 1~6 hearts) *Face forward, eyes open, brows curled, eyes forward: wait. This is universal across all 3 girls. External Link *Skinship guide on 2ch *Skinship demo on youtube Category:Game Elements